I did not want to hear Goodbye tonight
by Shiroi 00121
Summary: Yuma realizes that Tori's paradise tower is more of a prison. a Skyshipping fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Tori! Tori!" I called out to my friend from her backyard. It was late... in a way. No, it was dark. But

I do not care really. I just _really_ needed to see her. Somebody in this world probably knows what I

mean, right? Well, she came out as soon as I called. But she did not look impressed, exactly.

Actually, quite the opposite. Astral told me this would happen. "Why are you in my backyard?" She

was _really _not impressed. "I just wanted to talk," I said, trying to not feel disappointed. I heard Ms.

Meadows calling out to her daughter. "Come inside!" I ran for the trees out back, as Tori walked

back inside, both of us saying goodbye.

I'm starting to dislike that word.


	2. Chapter 2

I asked Tori today at school why she had to leave.

Or at least I wish I had.

I couldn't look at her, couldn't hear her voice, for not to let her break my damaged heart.

Does anybody understand how I feel?

So, maybe I stretched the truth.

Tori went to school, I never.

Astral watched me, and then asked me what was wrong.

"In time", I said, and walked downstairs from the attic, to the only place I knew he wouldn't follow me.

Yes I did.

I couldn't help but feel my energy leave as I thought about Tori.

I asked my reflection in the mirror what to do. It would not answer.

Instead, Kari asked if I'd be in there long.

So I told her I'm trying to "Feel the Flow", and she walked away.

But in a way I was, but the flow of love from Tori's heart.

It wasn't coming.

**poor kid... maybe something good will happen... OR NOT LOLOLOL**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight I walked to Tori's place. Ms. Meadows was gone. But if Tori was still mad...

An image flashed in my mind accompanied by the words she said last night.

But I was determined to make things between us better.

I wouldn't let Astral come.

But I had the key with me. So you know who decided to tag along anyways.

"Stop pretending to not be there, Astral."

Astral came out of the key. Now I was kind of glad to have him here.

Astral is always there when I need him.

If only Tori was that way...

I knocked three times on her door.

When she came out and saw me, she seemed worried.

"Let's go to your house. This place isn't what you might think."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you leave here, though?" I asked.

"Oh, yes," she assured me. "I left a note saying I was gone shopping with Rio."

So it wasn't that she was locked in. Cathy, Rio, and Anna had all recently spent time with Tori.

It was me.

"Sorry about this, I guess I..."

"No, no. It's fine."

Tori looked at me, searching for something. "It's not you."

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand.

"Mother does not hate you. She is just concerned about me being... with someone."

She sighed, and turned around as we walked in the cold darkness.

"That is only because of what happened to my sister Lori and... my nephew."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well you guys are really eating up this Skyshipping stuff! Here is your next serving!**

It has been over a month since I last saw Tori, but I know that she can't be with me at all. Funny

though, it seems she's not even around at school. I wondered still what she had told me and its

relevance to anything. Kari frowned when I told her about this whole thing, and when Trey came

over, I had to explain why I was not feeling my normal flow.

Astral and Trey spent the afternoon dueling me. It was kind of nice to duel with them again. But it

was even hard dueling without hearing Tori's voice. It's really too bad, I was going to ask for a duel

the night after we last spoke. Astral is saying that it will be fine. I'm really not sure.

...

...

**Theyrrr itt iz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so one of you awesome readers reviewed and brought two characters to the front of my attention. I apologize for jumping ahead in the story without fully revealing anything about Lori and her son. therefore... this Chapter. this will be the first one NOT in Yuma Tsukumo's perspective, as with the way the storyline is going, Yuma doesn't seem to really have a way of knowing. so, this Chapter is in Tori's point of view, also giving some kind of look in at her life in her home. Here it is, friends, Enjoy.**

* * *

I was hoping that Yuma wasn't even a little bit angry for me ignoring him for the last while. But i was told that i was not to be seeing Yuma, and i was not about to go against that. besides, Yuma has other friends he can hang out with, even if that means Cathy. or Anna. I suppose I should have told him about Lori and my nephew, but I couldn't bring myself to do that then. I'm not really supposed to tell anyone.

Lori was staying for a week with her boyfriend. It really seemed harmless, they are both nice people. but the boyfriend's brother held a big party on the second night, and I heard that something bad happened. The boyfriend (whose name i really do not know, though i should) was taken outside and beat up, and Lori... well, her fate was sealed. Do not even try to figure out what that means. Nobody found out until months upon months later...

Soon enough, Lori had moved out, but not after her son had been put up for adoption. I have not seen any of them since.

* * *

**well, well. there's some backstory. please Review and favourite! thanks for reading! **

**2014 was great! i hope all that and more for 2015! Happy new year, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

.

**this is another chapter. i do not own Zexal (show) or Zexal (power). that being said,here you go. happy new year, everyone!1**

**throw rocks at me!**

**Yuma's perspective...**

* * *

I still haven't heard from Tori yet, but i am sure that I will soon. Maybe later, or tomorrow. I don't want to think otherwise.

Life continues, and at least Astral is here. Even Kari is being helpful and trying to cheer me up, however she also constantly leaves to hang out with Quinton.

I am at school now, and watching Flip and Caswell chase each other around or something is starting to lose it's appeal. Cathy is trying to start some sort of conversation, but failing in the slightest bit.

...

But now i hear a voice that is all too familiar, and all too kind as well. Tori Meadows ran across the school grounds, until she stopped.

"Tori!" I called excitedly, glad to see her again.

"Yuma!" She called back. Boy, have I missed hearing that!

She came up, and then pulled me behind the building.

And she began to tell me everything.

... but I wasn't the only one that heard.

Shark came around the corner, and smiled.

* * *

**soo there it is. next should be up sooon!**


	8. Chapter 8

;)

**so this is the new chapter, i hope you enjoy. hopefully i'll get some reviews on this one, haha. ha. yeah. right.**

**Told in an OC's point of view... you'll find out who!**

* * *

"I remember that night..."

Shark laughed quietly. He was approaching Tori, causing Yuma to try to stand in the way. Tori looked at her friends fearfully, and Shark looked on as Yuma began to get rather angry- or whatever Yuma gets when that happens- and Tori whispered something to him. I couldn't tell what. Cathy called over to me with a "Nya!"

I walked away, feeling rather pleased, not happy, as happy just doesn't happen much anymore. Seeing Tori was a surprise. Later, I suppose, I'll maybe explain a few things. But Cathy was trying to teach me how to _really_ duel. Enough to get me through here.

"Are you listening!?" Cathy hissed, reminding me that I was actually supposed to be paying attention. Something Shark had said was starting to distract me, and Cathy could tell. But how could Shark have been at such a horrible excuse for a party!? He was a kid!

"... Come on, Lori! don't let Shark get under your fur!"

* * *

**I am so sorry for the pun at the end. But it's a by-product of watching the dub,lol. _Please _review! _PLEASE!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. because i have cats on my mind (listening to Vocaloid song Cat Food, lol), i decided to do another chapter.**

** that makes no sense, right?**

** well, it's in Cathy's viewpoint.**

** So there.**

* * *

I found myself later thinking of how Lori had been feline during our Duel. I could see she was trying to be paw-sitive, but I knew she was feeling just a little more than Clawful. Thinking about it now, it seemed a little Purrsonal, in an unfurtunate way. She had ran off later, explaining that something was wrong, and that she'd paw-fer to continue this later.

Lori came by later, and she explained that she didn't have anywhere she could stay in this city, so she was leaving. But with a little Purr-suasion, she decided to stay. Tomorrow, she said, she would find Tori and tail her everything she kneaded to know about her dissa-purr-ance, if she didn't already know about the Hiss-tory of the family's little Hiss-ue.

* * *

**All i can say is NYA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Road Roller!**

**now that that is out of my system, I suppose I should give you another chapter of this fic! Thank you Anonymous, for the review on the last chapter! **

**here is a brand new chapter, in Yuma's perspective.**

* * *

I sat in the attic that night, talking to Astral, as he tried to convince me to do ZeXal with him so he could eat or drink or drink. I was sort of flipping through my deck, not trying to let Astral make too much sense with his ideas. I had told him last time we ZeXaled that I would let him try some other foods. But I guess that this is what happens when you get Astral in a busy cafeteria for too long around hungry people talking about the food he is unable to eat.

Tori told me earlier that I would be seeing her around, and I hope that she is right. I still try not to think about that night a while back. But at least she is back. I hope this time she doesn't leave again.

I looked outside, thinking there was someone out there, but there was only a cat in the backyard. I was really wishing Tori was right here. i bet that is probably not the best thing for me to think now. Anyways, it's getting late. I should get some sleep.

* * *

**There is the new chapter! please do that reviewy stuff and stuffs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is a new chapter in Tori's perspective.**

* * *

I watched Yuma from his window, and as bad as that might sound, his house was the safest place for me. I have had a hard time recently, and my little home seems like a tower more often than not. Cathy came with me, and I could see the concern in her eyes. It gets kind of hard to think sometimes that I'm taking Yuma from her and Anna. But I suppose that Yuma feels the same way back, and I also can't let him down. A million times I've tried to apologize to Cathy for this.

Yuma seems to be looking out the window, appearing to be lonely. I wish that he knew that I am out here, because I really hate seeing him this way. It used to be for his best friend, Astral, and now it seemed to be for me. It's actually kind of saddening.

I hear something behind me now, probably Cathy moving or a small animal. Then, however, I hear her voice, one I haven't heard in so long, saying these words...

"Come with me, please. I really need to speak to you."

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for the reads! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Tori's P.O.V. sorry for not updating for a while. but now there is a new chapter, so please enjoy!**

* * *

'You're here..."

I whisper the words as I look at her face in the darkness. "I thought I'd find you behind Yuma's house," she says, as rain starts to fall from the sky. A cloud covered the moon, which I depended on for some light. Lori had brought a flashlight, though, and turned it on, immediately grabbing Yuma's attention. He turned around, and stared at us from the window. I expected Lori, who looks so much like our mother, to tell me to be careful, but she just smiled.I could see Yuma move out of sight, but he was not turning to really leave. He was coming out.

Minutes later, Yuma ran out into the cold to greet us, rather excitedly. Astral followed, surprising Lori quite a bit. I remembered that she hadn't been through Astral World and Barian World or pretty much anything that I had that makes pretty much no sense.

Lori started explaining a million things that I couldn't keep up with, and Yuma, every now and then, would exclaim something. And then Lori said something that caught me off guard.

"I'm going to try and reason with our mother, soon. See if I can help you get her support."

* * *

**There it was! New chapter should be out soon!**


	13. Chapter 14

,**So I guess this is it. Surprise! this is the last chapter of this fanfic! I know you probably didn't expect this so soon, but this was coming to somewhat of a close, and what better time when I don't feel like breaking some fictional hearts! Thanks to every reader (you guys floated me through the whole MONTH with at least a view each day! that's so cool!), and to everyone who reviewed and Favorited, you know I like your feedback! Special thanks to ** XBrain130**for adding my story to ** 's SkyShipper's Haven! **I guess I should get on with it, you didn't come to read the Credits, lol! Like the first chapters, This is in Yuma's point of view, a while after the most recent chapter. And thanks, ** XBrain130,** for the information. I have updated the Credits now.**

* * *

Tori waited outside my house again, and we were on our way to Lori's new apartment. I noticed that Tori was happier, Lori must have kept her word all those nights ago. Now Lori was going to let us meet someone. Tori cried when she found out she could meet her nephew again.

As we walked to the other side of Heartland City, I could tell that something was on Tori's mind. I knew it was more than just being tired of walking, (we walk everywhere, remember!), so I asked about it.

"Tori, is something on your mind? You seem to be thinking about something," I say, and she gives me a look that seems to mean '_Of course I'm _thinking, _Yuma.' _and replies with a simple smile.

As we walk a little farther towards Lori's home, I catch Tori looking at me and I realize that this is better than I thought this would turn out. I thought I wouldn't see her again. I can tell that Tori is thinking the same now.

As we reached our destination, Lori opened up the door. "Come on in! I've been waiting for you!"

And we entered, and as we did, Tori and I exchanged a look.

_Let's do this again sometime._

* * *

**The End.**

**It's only fitting to end that way, isn't it? Well, that's it. My first happy ending, lol. Not really. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I will continue to write Skyshipping stories in the future!**

**-ChoukoLightSpirit**

**(P.s. ... where did chapter 13 go, hmm? Anyone notice that?)**


End file.
